


Victory

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Victory" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Victoria

The child was before me, eyes wide, trembling.

_He was the spear; she was the path._

Her protectors were scattered, distracted.

_He was the weapon; she was the goddess._

“Edward will...he's...” She bit her lip, hard, and gave into silent tears.

_And he worshiped at her body like a general at the altar._

I slipped one hand around her waist, the other behind her head. My tongue slid along her lip, tasting her blood. She winced as the venom seeped into the small cut, shivered against me. Screamed.

_In the end, a lonely victory was all she could claim._


	2. Droid Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens play baseball.

Rosalie snarled, rammed her fists into a group of boulders at the end of the field. Fortunately, the storm still rumbled, drowning out the sounds of her tantrum.

I stood at home plate, the picture of the gracious winner, tried not to laugh at the insults she was hurling at our team.

Jasper approached; I felt little bubbles of amusement breaking through his calm as he tried equally unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. “I suggest a new strategy, R2...”

Behind us, Emmett growled, “Don't say it. That's my wife.”

Jasper's eyes sparkled at the challenge. “...let the Wookiee win.”


	3. Bella's Less Noble Side Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse alternate ending (Edward POV)

In the end, it isn't my victory over Jacob, it is Bella's over me. Lying in the meadow, slowly sharing everything I have with her, receiving everything she is, I finally let _her_ win.

When once I thought she was gone forever, her fragile mortality defeated that monster in me that thirsted for her blood. Her gentle hands now defeat the stubborn, scared, still dangerous man, _vampire_ , as they remove our clothing. Their warmth melts my cautious, gentlemanly prison away.

For Bella, I let the scraps of the breathing, _needing_ human in me win. For Bella, here, I finally live.


End file.
